


Surrounding

by geekglassesgirl



Series: Lorien Legacies Fanfiction [4]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: Discontinued
Series: Lorien Legacies Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721158





	Surrounding

I'm surrounded. Sh!t.

"Please!" I scream. "Just let me be" 

A response comes in my head. "You know we can't five. You could have made this so much easier." John lectures in my thoughts. 

I'm tearing up. I can't help it, I'm caught and I know what that means. The government will get a hold of me and will not be merciful. Marina and John, I might be alright, I'd be okay. It wouldn't be easy or pleasant but I'd be okay. But I know that's how it's going to go now. 

"Okay" I plead out loud. "I'm sorry. Please. I give up" you can hear my tears, I'm nearly sobbing. It's silent for a moment. I stand still, I know what they want. What they're waiting for. 

My stomach churns and I feel weak all over. I give in and give them what they want. Knowing full well what will happen next. I'll be chained or tied up. I'll end up in some prison or cell. But I can't do it. I can't run or fight anymore. 

Rain and tears fall. One six's doing, another mine. I drop my knees into the mud. Gasping for breath. Listening for their movement but I only hear the brewing storm and my sobs. I sit on my feet and raise my hands above my head in surrender. 

It happens in an instant. Several figures appear and a telekinetic blast knocks me down and out. But not before I feel my hands grasped and pulled behind me. 

It's not a pleasant awakening. I'm on the floor in the corner of a large room, my feet and hands in chains. Thick shackles hanging on my risks. I have a headache, I move a little and groan. I touch a sore spot of my head and blood comes to my fingers. 

It all feels surreal and blurry. Then I hear something. "Take it easy" John proclaims jumping up out of his seat.  
I jump, "Stay away from me!" I yell at him angrily. Forcing my hands apart as much as I can and send a blast of telekinesis. 

But it doesn't work, nothing happens but the ring as I pull at the thick chains hold me down. Pulling my hands back I state at them in awe. It didn't work. 

John stands up straight watching me, waiting. "Just take a moment first and catch your breath." He instructs me. I do so finding I can't speak. "Scared, angry, confused. You just need to try to calm down. I want to have a reasonable conversation. But I need to relax and listen. Okay?" He asks waiting for me to get control of myself. Of my feelings, he's waiting patiently and he wants me to know that. 

There are tears and a mess sweat all over me and I'm shaking a little. I take a few deep breaths and make an effort to calm down. I give John a solid few nods saying I'm ready to listen. 

"Okay. So you don't have your legacies right now because of Dryren I learned from Ella but we can talk about that later. I get your angry but it isn't getting you or anyone else anywhere. So let's start here and try to get control of it Okay? Because fighting or trying to get away won't do anything. But you also have to realize your safe right now. Yes, you're frightened and perhaps you should be, and I'm not going to tell you otherwise because I don't know if it's true. But if you work with us and cooperate then you have nothing to worry about. First things first." John perches out like he's been planning it for hours. Maybe ha has been. 

He sits down looks at me again. "You're dehydrated. And I'm going to say hungry and overtired. I can go her you something to eat bit you need to be quiet and stay put." I make slight eye contact and look away again. A lump has formed my throat and I'm leaning against the wall, my clothes dogged through even though I'm cold. I just nod desperately wanting something to drink and willing to do as I'm told to get it. 

John nods as he gets up and leaves. I hardly move the whole time he is gone only breathing Healy and wiping tears in my shoulder. What a baby I have become. 

By John's arrival I have pulled myself together some. As he enters sit upward more and take a plate and a bottle of water from him. I place the plate on my legs which are uncomfortably crossed only able to go so far with the chains around them. I hold the water bottle for a moment, it's cold and condensing. I open it and

have a sip. John watches me sitting on the floor across from me. After I drink I look at him. "Where are we?" I ask. "I can't tell you That" he answers. I nod, understanding why. 

I eat off the plate, a cheese sandwich. After one bite I try asking something else. "How long have I been out?" I ask nervously. John's face straightens, "eighteen hours he replies.  
"Sh!t" I exclaim. Surprised about the length of time. 

"I'm not going to get much else am I?" I ask nearly smiling. "No." John answers. I finished off a piece of my sandwich my chains clanging together. "I'm not going to get you to take these off to eat either huh?" I wonder aloud. "Nope, not right now." He's fast to answer. "That's fine" I answer eating.

As I finish the sandwich it's silence. I'm getting the vibe John just wants me to shut up so I do. But it makes me angry again. When I'm done I lay the plate on the floor. 

"How long till the government gets here?" I ask. The anger coming through my voice a bit but I hope John doesn't notice. Maybe if I can get him talking about it, realize what he's sending me to; he won't hand me over to them. Or better he'll let me go find my way away.

That's not what I get. "Shut up Five" he demands and tosses the plate into a garbage bin the paper plate effortless to move with his thoughts. "You fucking shut up John!" I yell suddenly really mad. I feel like a lot is boiling over in my stomach. 

John's stood up towering me. I lunge upward able to almost stand up straight dispute the chains in my wrists conceded to the wall. I grab at John trying to get his throat, I want to show him I don't need my legacies, it doesn't matter if I'm chained up. I'm still stronger, I can break out and kill him if I want to. 

Pulling and Sterling the chains they cut into me, John's had enough and inflates his Luman gripping my arms. Then we're both off the ground, John pinning me to a wall around the neck using a legacy I taught him. 

The skin on my arms and neck sizzle from the heat. I get my teeth and make weakened war cries. John's not impressed. "Next time your dead" he grunts through his teeth. Then swings my head towards the wall and I'm out, just as I hear footsteps coming through the door. 

My chains and cuffs are all tightened. I'm given a shot and it paralysis me. I can't move. I don't know what it was or what it's supposed to co or how long it last and it frightens me. But I can't speak or yell out. Whatever they gave me it's strong and hurts. I can feel it in my body stopping me from moving. And as it wears off I begin to feel the pain from injuries of last night. My arms and neck are burned and blistered and there are bruises everywhere else. 

I've been waking up for what feels like hours. It's freezing on the floor and I even pissed all over myself while I was asleep so I'm sticky and smelly. I'd die for a shower. Whatever drugs they gave are wearing off and I can move. Not a lot, but my arms are mobile but they are still burned from John's fire. But if I weren't chained down I know I could get up and walk around, just not very fast, far, long.

My suspicion that the drug is nearly worn off is confirmed when John and six enter. When I first see them I stay where I am not wanting to move. But as they had closer I hear six whispers to John, "You hold him down and I'll do it" to which John nods. Their a few feet from me when I see it. It's another needle if I was to guess the same stuff like last night. 

I sit upward with surprising speed and energy, even to me considering hours ago couldn't move a finger. Six and John seem equally if not more so alarmed. Based on their expressions they weren't expected me to be so -for lack of a better word- awake. "Please" I beg one of my arms outstretched the other pulled behind it. "Please, just, just wait" I mutter taking painful breaths. My throat burning from the inside. 

John and six are ready for action. Their guards are up high. "I won't fight you. But I'm begging you not too." I continue. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again. I'll do whatever you tell me from now on. I swear. But please don't give me any more of that stuff." I finish. I'm out of breath and I feel my face go pale. Six and John watch me as I lean into the corner. 

"I'm sorry Five" Six says breaking the silence and comes towards me prepping the shot. I clench and nod putting my head on the wall. I feel John's telekinesis push to keep me still, but when I don't fight it lessens slightly. Six injects it and gets up.  
They both leave without saying anything, I stay where I am. I have no choice on several levels. The drugs don't knock me out, just paralysis me so I can still hear and even see things as long as I don't have to move my head. But I could also fall asleep. That too feels less like a choice. Just sitting still while I feel my muscles react inside doesn't keep me awake. 

Hours later, it's worn off and I'm still groggy but can move as long as I'm slow with it. Trying too hard just makes it hurt. I take note of the position my body's in. My feet tightly chained to the wall and hands connected with about a foot apart from each other, also connected to the wall. I'm sitting with my knees upward and my arms around them so the chains have as much slack as possible. It's cold. I'm on hardwood and it makes me wonder how I've managed to fall asleep the past two times. But then I remember the drugs. 

The drugs, they're wearing off now, surly that means John and six will be back with another does again. A rock forms in my throat at the thought. My arms are in bad shape too, Beet red and badly blistered. My neck is no better off. A bonus yo being drugged up is I can't feel the pain so bad. It mostly just aches as I move around which try Not to and partly can't do. Then there's the stink. I wet myself last night, not that I've had much of a choice. I hadn't gone for over 24 hours. 

But now I'm just here in this state. I wonder if it would have been any better if I had not tried to attack John last night. I certainly wouldn't have the burns. Looking back it was a bad decision. 

When six starts coming in I say nothing and just stay as I am. I start to get scared again. I try not to let it show. I must be failing terribly because as if reading my mind she says. "You're scared?". I make eye contact. "Yes," I admit meekly. Six sits down eyeing me. 

"John wasn't lying when he said you were safe." she says thoughtfully, now staring at the ceiling almost as if she's trying to make sense of what John meant. "I wish I could believe that," I answer looking at my arms and feet. "But you don't because he fried your arms and neck?" She gawks out. I can't help but chuckle. "No not that. I deserved that. I deserve a lot of things I guess." I reply. "No disagreement here." Six says as she fiddles with her hair. 

I sit silently. I have nothing to say. Not that what I say matters. "Well fine then. Believe what you want. But it isn't getting you anywhere." She spats out almost repulsed or upset. "I noticed" I answer raising my hands a little so the chains chime. 

"They hurt?" She asks sympathetically. "Not too bad" I answer. "How long?" I ask. "How long What?" Six asks genuinely confused. "Nevermind" I whimper

"You seriously pissed yourself?" She complains 

"I didn't have much of a choice. I snap back.  
Six starts to sarcastically lecture me "if you hadn't attacked John we might a let you go to the bathroom. But no you have to freak out right away." She's making a point. I see it.

I get okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked like that. I pour out sympathetically.  
Six looks at me sweetly. At least you learned your lesson. Haven't you?

She's asking. Challenging me. Wanting me to say.  
Yes, I won't do it again. I promise.  
Good. She said satisfied and snarky.  
We both go quiet then for a bit. I try to relax in whatever way possible. Moving on from Six's sassy remark. 

I start to feel dry in my throat and I cough a bit as a result. I remember it's been hours since I've had a drink. I'm probably dehydrated in fact. 

Six looks over at me from her magazine knowingly. "You want some water," she asks but on a stern southern mom way where I have better be honest.  
"Please I respond with a nods six rolls her eyes while putting her magazine down. Fine, she adds as she gets up. Taking a good few solid checks on me as she leaves. Making sure I'm staying put. As if the chains and drugs weren't doing that already.

Six return s and holds out a bottle of water to me. The chains clash together as I reach for it. " Next time you act out don't expect anything 24 hours. This was just twelve but keep action out and you'll be days without something to eat. That's my warning t9 you!"

Thanks. I say listening intently. The water is like magic in my throat. I drink half the bottle. Six just watches me intently. I bend forward resting my head on my knees. "I feel like shut" I share with six. Not so much expecting her to care but to just say it so to get it off my shoulders. That maybe somehow it'll l8ke me. Feel better. 

You don't say six say. Silence hangs heavily around us. I'm sore and aching.  
You also smell and look terrible. She adds after a minute. I can't help but smile  
"you don't think I smell like lavender? Oh well, I guess that's just me." I say sarcastically. Letting myself smile and laugh. Six doesn't seem to mind me amusing myself.

Six reads through her magazine while I try to ease my throbbing headache. Honestly, I'm in a lot of pain but I don't want to admit it. The chains on my wrists are digging in and pull at my limbs every time I move, not to mention my blistered body from John's fire. I think about it. For a minute, why I had gotten soda so quickly. I try to justify it with myself, thinking about how I was just scared and stressed. How I was panicking. But I don't think any of that will rectify it with John. 

Time passes slowly and I zone in and out. Often thinking about anything besides what's going on. Something to take my mind from the pain. So I'm surprised when six puts down the magazine and gets up. 

Well my shift is done. She said without even looking at me and briskly walks out. Not staying in here any longer than she has too. 

I take this opportunity and try pulling at the chains. There strong and don't budge but it feels good to get the energy out. To do SOMETHING. My fiddling is interrupted when John speaks. I hadn't noticed him come in. 

"Having fun?" He asks condescendingly. Raising his eyebrow at me. "Oh, a bunch I respond snarkily. John glares at me for a few hard moments until I blink and look away. Losing the challenge of superiority. 

You pissed yourself. " John points out unhelpfully. "I noticed. I say weekly. "Didn't have much of a choice," I add on. John continues to sit down and close his eyes. Nodding his head. 

Do you want to retry yesterday's conversation. ?" He asks. I a look at him confused. What I ask puzzled, almost only half hearing him.  
Should we continue what we were talking about before your outburst? He repeats. 

I'm sorry I whimper out looking towards the wall. John states at me. I'm not sure if it's with disbelief or sincerity. So I add. "I freaked out. I know shouldn't have. 

John nods looking satisfied. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked but asking how it felt to be drugged and sedated. 

"I didn't sleep. I remind him. "You drugged me with something and I couldn't move. " I State what he already knows. "What was that anyway?" I ask in all seriousness and curiosity. 

That's not important John replies. "I'd like to disagree I say nervously. Being concerned for what their shooting into me and what it's going to.do.to me. John takes a deep breath. "Fine. It's a sedative. Harmless really. But that small you need to know. You don't need to know that much so don't ask again. " he answers with both authority and friendliness. Typical John. It's hard to read if he's your friend or threat. I assume it's the later for me. At least for the moment. 

" Okay. I won't. Thanks, I answer with a slight look in his direction and fiddling with my fingers. 

John takes a deep breath. I look at him and see he wasn't taking a deep breath. He was gas

He was shocked. He staring at the shackles. Blood is seeping around the edges. I hadn't noticed that the chains were cutting into me. But now that I see the blood I can't look away. And I feel the ache of my broken skin. "Shut I say trying not to sound surprised or upset. I don't want John to know that there succeeding in hurting me. In breaking me. 

John plays along with my disconcert. Talking about it like it doesn't matter. "Ya. We had to tighten those last night."  
"I remember. " I say. I can feel myself breaking. "I remember. You hit my head off the wall. I started to blank out but I was fighting. I was trying to hit you. Then I felt a needle and I couldn't move. I felt my body stop listening to my brain. Then you took the chains and shortened them and locked the shackles tighter around my ankles and wrists. And you left me here like that. I remember. " I sound solum. John even seems fazed but he quickly recovers.  
As long as you remember haha he laughs. Try I g to lighten the mood. I go along. Irking at his savageness. 

Well it's getting pretty

Is it? I wouldn't know. I say referring to the lack of clocks and windows. 

Ya. I'm assuming you'll be staying put for the night. He asks casually bit, in reality, is ordering me to stay put.  
It appears so. I reply not looking at him.  
John brushes off my edge in my voice and proceeds to turn around. See you tomorrow, Five. He waves as he exits the room and flocks a light switch leaving me in darkness. Good friggin night to you too. I think in my head. Hoping he isn't creeping around in there to hear it. 

After sitting a while in the darkness and feeling the emptiness of the room, I get antsy and bored. I start to focus on the several places pain is sourcing from my body. It st to rotate the shackles in my wrists but have to stop and bite my lip to keep from crying put. It feels like there are. Spikes digging into my skin ripping it when I try to move them. So I quickly abandon that project. 

I can't help but feel lonely. Even though I'm technically a prisoner it's still nice to have company. Even if we don't talk. There's something about being alone that causes a painful fear. Eventually, all my emotions rage out. I start to silently sob. Taking gasping breaths as I wipe my face in my knees of my pants. I pretty much cry myself to sleep. 

When I.wake up in the morning.nothing has changed except I'm in an uncomfortable and seemingly impossible body position. Between being shackled to the walk and being I a corner I.didnt have many options for lying down. 

I realize next the light is on and realize someone else is after getting up and seeing me.in my collapsed position. For some reason that more embarrassing than losing myself. Which I feel like I'm about to do again. 

As if.on cue, John walks in with a plastic bowl.  
I thought I heard you wake up. Sleep well? He asks again keeping things casual.  
Oh right as rain!" I exclaim as I run a sore spot.on my head. Even John smirks at my remark. We both know what it was.like for me last night. Painful and awkward to say the least. 

I then start to smell what's coming from the dish h holding.  
Noticing my glace John asks, wanna eat? Very knowingly. 

Yes. I say nodding my head still rubbing a sore spot. Please I add. John doesn't seem to hold back much more before giving me the bowl although I can tell by his fave he debated making me promise not to throw it at him or try to grab him again. But after starving me yesterday and only having a.samdwhicj the night before, I'm too weak to even move never mind try to kill him. I've kinda grown past that stage anyways. He gives me the bowl and inside.is.scrambled eggs and even some prices of bacon. I try to eat it slowly and not to look as.hungry as I am. None the less I'm quick to get into the bacon. John slides.down the wall far away enough from me that I couldn't grab him. Still having some. trust issues I see I think to myself to endive a small smile. 

John seems to begin listing off plans for the day. I don't zone in till I come up. "And we need to get you to change your clothes. Those smell like puss and it's listening to the whole place up. " I shift uncomfortably at that last part. Primarily because it reminds me I still do need to go to the washroom. But I don't want to interrupt John when he's explaining the day to me. 

"I wanted to try and get you to shower but I think I'm going to wait for another on that. See how today goes and what new stinking drama pops up again. But other than that, it's just cleaning up and shot like that."

Speaking of shot I finally intervene. John's head shoots up at my use of profanity probably thinking I'm about to have another outburst. But I continue anyways. "I have to take one. And I don't want to do it all over myself again" o pour out honestly. 

Alright John said knowing this was coming. How l9ng can you hold it? He asks

Not long I awesome desperation in my voice. After watching him hesitate for a bit, considering his actions, I become.more desperate. 

" Please John, just let me poss in a freaking toilet. I won't fight you or anything I.swear and you can chain me up. again afterward. But I have puss. " I'm nearly begging, and as.pathectic as it is it seems to have convinced John. 

"Fine" he states authoritatively. He gets up and approaches me, I feel the touch of his telekinesis on me keeping me from making any sudden movements but I just wait patiently. He unties my ankles from their chains and maneuvers it that my hands are still bound in front of me without having to undo them. After that, he grabs my arm and starts to help me stand up. I struggle to get my footing, both my legs were dead numb and aching all over. 

John holds tight on my arm on the way to the bathroom. I don't fight him but just keep my pace up needing to get there quick. It's been over 24 hours. When we reach the room John finally released my arm and I'm slowed to maneuver myself onto the toilet. John stands in the doorway guarding but stares at the floor and not my private parts. An act I'm thankful for. 

Seating on the toilet is a reviving feeling. It feels like it's been an eternity since I was seated in a chair and not on the floor like an animal. None the less I can't savor the feeling. Needing to focus on the matter at hand. After I finish, the stream has sounded like a waterfall. I glance up at John. I slightly struggle to wipe and pull up my pants. John shifts uncomfortably to trying to distract himself from watching. 

Once I've successfully stood up I nod to the sink John is leaning on. "Can I wash my hands

-Discontinued-


End file.
